warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clovertail
Clovertail is a light brown she-cat with a white belly and legs and green eyes. History In the Manga Series ''The Rescue : Clovertail had Patchfoot's kits, naming them Birdpaw, Sandypaw, and Honeypaw. It is briefly noted that Clovertail decided to help the queens in the nursery instead of becoming a warrior again. Clovertail worries over her kits, telling them to stop playing on the rocks before they get hurt. However, they don't listen and Birdpaw gets injuried. Clovertail asks if she's alright and scolds her, saying she just told them not to do that. After Birdpaw returns from Echosong's den, she frets again over her injuried eye. Echosong reassures her, saying that it's nothing serious and it will heal. : Afterwards, Clovertail sees Leafstar and scolds her about going hunting when she's expecting kits. Much to the dismay of Leafstar, she sits through with her and gives her advice about raising litters. In her thoughts, Leafstar says that most of Clovertail's advice is good, so she decides to listen to her. : Soon after, Clovertail goes to eat fresh-kill with Echosong and Leafstar. Whe Leafstar asks why Sharpclaw and Cherrytail are acting so strange, Clovertail speaks up, saying that it's quite obvious that Sharpclaw and Cherrytail appear to be mates now. : When Leafstar is having her kits, Clovertail quickly comes to her aid, trying to calm her and help her. At the end of the book, Clovertail watches over Leafstar's kits while she speaks to the Clan. She is not seen again after this. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Clover first appears as a rogue battling a large fox. Firestar soon hears kits mewling in her den, and joins the fight. Scratch also helps fight the fox. :When Firestar and Scratch fend off the fox, she thanks both of them, commenting that she did not know what she would have done if they hadn't been there. Firestar tells her about the new SkyClan, and asks her if she wants to join. Looking for safety for her kits, Clover agrees to join SkyClan. :Later, Firestar gives her a warrior name, Clovertail, along with the other cats who joined SkyClan after the meeting. :Although she initially makes effort to help with Clan duties, she doesn't try to learn the warrior ways, and uses the Clan for her own protection, not fully understanding what she must give back to the Clan in return for shelter, food and protection. She later saves one of her kits from drowning, and is believed to actually descend from RiverClan cats, not SkyClan cats, due to her incredible swimming. When Firestar mentions this to her she seems upset, asking if she is allowed to be in SkyClan. Later, during Leafdapple's leader ceremony, it is also said she looks like Birchstar, suggesting that Clovertail might be a desendant of Birchstar. She then begins to realize that although being in a Clan offers more than protection, and she must start helping out more. She also shares nursery duties with Petalnose, alternating between going on patrols and looking after the kits, both hers and Petalnose's smaller kits, Mintkit and Sagekit. :During the rat attack, she, her kits, Petalnose, and her kits stay in the nursery. She shows her warrior spirit by defending the kits and Petalnose, who are still very weak. Clovertail attacks the rats while the others crouch in the back of the cave. She begins to take part in battle training, now realizing the importance of warrior training, and she and Petalnose take turns watching the kits. :After Leafstar receives her nine lives and name, Clovertail's three kits are made into apprentices, Rockpaw, Tinypaw, and Bouncepaw. ''SkyClan's Destiny :Clovertail is a queen once more in the SkyClan nursery. She is shown to be heavily pregnant with Patchfoot's kits. Leafstar notes that she has moved on from the time when she had only joined the Clan for easy shelter and always helps Fallowfern to keep the nursery clean and all the kits ordered. She is first seen attending the warrior ceremony of her kits, Rockshade, Tinycloud, and Bouncefire and is extremely happy and proud to see her kits become warriors. She consoles Tinycloud about her name, saying that she would always be tiny to her. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :She is mentioned in ''Sparrowpaw Explains the Sky-Drop, still nursing Tinykit, Bouncekit, and Rockkit. She listens to Sparrowpaw as he tells her about the tactic and what it does. :Sparrowpaw then leaves the nursery for her to take care of her kits. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Patchfoot: Sons: :Rockshade:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 279 :Bouncefire: :Sandypaw: Daughters: :Tinycloud: :Birdpaw: :Honeypaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Queen Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Rescue characters